The Escapist
by NekoNata
Summary: Huir de sí mismo, de sus miedos y de sus sentimientos. La vida de Fay ha consistido siempre en escapar, en esconderse tras sus propias mentiras. Pero en el fondo ansía que alguien especial le libere de sus temores y de sí mismo. Pésimo resumen.


Mi primer "songfic" (tuve que editarlo), del fantástico grupo finlandés _Nightwish_ y su canción _The Escapist_. Contiene KuroganeXFay (creo)

Me parece que esta preciosa canción encaja muy bien con el personaje misterioso, complejo, engañoso y "eternamente condenado" que es Fay. No sé si alguien la habrá utilizado antes para un songfic, si es así, lo siento.

Está dedicado a aquells que me leen, comenten o no, y a todos los fans de _Nightwish_, uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Clamp y la canción de Nightwish, cada cual genios en lo suyo XD

* * *

Fay alzó la vista hacia el infinito. Había llegado el día que esperaba con tanto temor. Sabía que era inevitable, que su futuro había quedado sellado mucho tiempo atrás, pero no podía ser así. No de aquella manera.

Sentía como si una voz le susurrase desde un lugar muy lejano. Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar una perturbadora imagen de su mente: los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes de Celes. La espeluznante sonrisa de su rey. Reprimió un escalofrío. Había llegado el momento de marcharse.

Era hora de abandonar el congelado mundo de Celes. Estaba nevando, como siempre, pero esta vez le pareció especial. Tal vez no volviera a ver la nieve en mucho tiempo. Aunque, en cierto modo, en eso consistía el trato. En escapar. En huir, perderse eternamente por mundos desconocidos e intentar olvidar su infierno personal. Y cumplir su deseo, a cualquier precio.

Sería ideal perderse en un cuento interminable, sin recordar su hogar ni su pasado nunca más, pero ese deseo de Fay no podía cumplirse. Aunque lo más curioso era que, después de todo lo que había vivido, aún tenía fuerzas para soñar que aún quedaba un lugar para él, lejos de su hogar.

En ocasiones, se sentía como un pajarillo enjaulado en su propio caos. La dulce y bella sonrisa que siempre portaba era realmente un candado que guardaba sus sentimientos bajo llave. Una hermosa prisión, una jaula de oro. Sin embargo, hubo una persona que no se dejó engatusar por su sonrisa. Kurogane. Él había escuchado al corazón del mago pedir ayuda entre gritos desesperados. Y desearía poder acallarlos, aún sin saber por qué.

El caos, el laberinto sin fin que era su vida, no había comenzado sino en el primero de los comienzos: su nacimiento. En ocasiones, una dulce canción de cuna en su lengua materna acudía a su mente, proporcionándole uno de los pocos momentos de paz de los que podía disfrutar. Una nana que su voz entonaba en ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la consciencia. Una triste y melancólica melodía que cierto guerrero japonés escuchaba con atención cada noche, fingiendo dormir junto al mago de Celes.

El viaje había avanzado, con resultados desastrosos.

Kurogane sujetó a Fay de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. El entonces único ojo del mago mostraba ese inquietante tono ambarino. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué escondes? – preguntó el guerrero sintiendo su sangre arder.

El vampiro se mostraba estático, inexpresivo. No quería que su máscara cayera completamente, aún luchaba por esconder su verdadero yo.

Los ojos carmesíes de Kurogane taladraron sin piedad la mirada de Fay, escrutándole, intentando descubrir quién era realmente ese hombre que se ocultaba tras múltiples y resistentes máscaras, que se escondía detrás de mentiras y engaños.

Pero, por lo menos, pudo ver una reacción por parte del rubio que no esperaba.

Una lágrima, una simple, única y solitaria lágrima, pero fue suficiente. Fay se apartó bruscamente de él mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios, escapando, huyendo de esos inquietantes ojos que tanto parecían conocer sobre él.

Había hablado con Chii. Era la hora de volver a casa.

Finalmente, habían llegado a Celes. Ya no había nada que esconder.

"¿Realmente querías saber quién soy realmente, Kurogane?" pensó el mago con su máscara completamente quebrada. "Esto es lo que soy, esta escoria humana. Un cobarde, un mentiroso. Huir de los problemas y de mí mismo, es lo que sé hacer mejor."

Buscar la felicidad de mundo en mundo, aún con la certeza de que no iba a encontrarla. Incluso sabiendo con seguridad que debía enfrentarse a sus miedos si quería ser realmente libre. Pero el ruiseñor solo había conocido su jaula dorada, y temía lo que podía esperarle en el exterior. Simplemente atrapado en su propio laberinto de miedos y viejos rencores.

El mago parecía ausente cuando el guerrero seccionó su propio brazo y lo alzó con el restante poniéndolo a salvo.

La máscara había caído del todo, Fay no lograba contener su doloroso llanto mientras intentaba que el agonizante Kurogane recobrase el conocimiento.

Cuando finalmente el guerrero despertó, ya fuera de peligro, fue como si al mago le quitaran un peso de encima. Su corazón había dejado de doler, sentía como si hubiese nacido de nuevo al ver cómo Kurogane se recuperaba y después de conseguir un brazo para él.

Ambos charlaban en la habitación del moreno, en escasos días marcharían al país de Clow para la que podía ser la batalla final. Durmieron juntos, cerca pero sin llegar a rozarse. Fay estaba a punto de dormirse, boca abajo, pero con su rostro ladeado y su mirada fija en la de Kurogane, quien velaba por él como tantas otras noches.

Y al final, la tan esperada melodía surgió de los labios de Fay. Aquella que su madre entonaba para su hermano y él en la más tierna infancia.

Narraba la historia de alguien que huía de su hogar, viajando por diferentes lugares, escondiéndose tras mentiras y engaños y buscando sin detenerse la felicidad que su cruda realidad le había negado.

En una busca eterna de alguien capaz de compartir y hacerle olvidar su dolor.

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos estaban ya completamente dormidos. Kurogane rodeaba el cuerpo de Fay con uno de sus brazos, mientras este se sumergía en la primera noche pacífica de su vida. Los labios del mago se habían curvado hacia arriba considerablemente, en una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

_Y al fin, el ruiseñor fue liberado de su jaula, para poder cantar en libertad._

_

* * *

_

_Gracias por leer. ¿Cursi? ¿Estúpido? ¿Lindo? Quiero opiniones, por favor ^^. Sin la canción queda peor, pero no hay más remedio. Si alguien tiene ganas, que la escuche ^^  
_


End file.
